


五个无人接听的电话

by jiamulynn



Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 不止五个。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 6





	五个无人接听的电话

“伊丽莎白·库伯勒-罗丝描述了人应对哀伤与灾难过程中的五个阶段。”

Hardy双手撑在讲台上，面无表情地朗读讲义上的内容。为了方便起见，他已经把（从网上摘抄好的）讲义发到了系统里，现在热爱学习的学员们应该已经是人手一份，正低着头阅读各自讲义上的内容。这很好，Hardy想，这样他就不必和他的学员们进行眼神交流了。他一点儿都不需要这个。既不是审讯又不是调情，干嘛要和人眼神交流，是不是？

至于那些不热爱学习的学员们，他才不在乎他们现在在看什么黄色网站或者给谁发些诸如你在干嘛我好想你这样的无聊短信呢。Lee还逍遥在外，他却被困在这个讲台上，这个教室里。和那些身在曹营心在汉的学员们也并无不同。这么说来，他还有些同情他们了。

见鬼的同情。Hardy翻了个白眼，这种不健康的情绪迟早能害死他。

老天作证，他现在只想赶紧把这套和擒拿逮捕没什么关系的理论速速念完，然后随堂考个试，监考的时候向Miller问问Lee和Claire那边的情况，再给Kilgrave发个消息说今天不回去吃饭了。发后面这条消息的时候他会感到愧疚，但那无伤大雅。Kilgrave会理解的。

Hardy深吸一口气，一边吐气一边继续念了下去。

“……以及绝症患者被认为会经历这些阶段。这一模型是伊丽莎白‧库伯勒-罗丝在她1969年出版的《论死亡与临终》一书中提出的。这五个阶段后来广泛流传，被称作悲伤五阶段。”

-

在这一天开始的时候，Kilgrave只知道Hardy掌握了Lee Ashworth犯罪的确凿证据，现在正在全力追缉。

“这也得你自己去吗？正确的流程不是，我不知道，不应该是上面派个小队和你一起吗？”Kilgrave举着手机跑出屋门，招手拦停一辆出租车。

“去广教分局，能多快就多快。”他吩咐道。

“我现在已经不是探长了，Kevin。”Hardy在那边连嘘带喘，不知道是不是刚坐上车，“等案子重启太费时间，Lee马上就要出国了，我得在他们到机场之前拦下他们。你刚刚是不是打车了？”

“你呢？”

“从车上下来。”Hardy不满的声音穿过电话线，“你来警局也没什么用处。”

“我问你呢？”出租车窗外的风声和手机话筒里的交错重叠，Kilgrave异于常人的听力也难以分辨。

“……我在开车。”

“你开车？”Kilgrave猛地拔高了音调，司机被他吓得一抖，他权当没看见，“你服药呢开个鬼的车，下来等我过去。”

“来不及……了，”Hardy顿了顿，一口气缓得电话对面心惊肉跳，“我已经安排Miller用最快的速度回分局调人了，你放心。”

“你现在是一个人？？”Kilgrave感觉自己不存在的心脏病都要犯了，这让他放哪门子心。

Hardy在电话那边低声说了句什么，风声太大，他没听清。

即使后来他一遍又一遍地回想这个时刻，在每一个白天和夜晚，用他永不缺损的记忆无数次地回放这段声音，他也只能想起几乎要把他淹没的，空荡荡的风声。

“Miller的电话进来了，你稍等。”Hardy说完却没急着挂断，争分夺秒连命都不要的前警探，在这最后的追缉之中为他留出了无比慷慨的三秒钟。三秒钟对于一个人的一生来说什么都来不及做，但足够Hardy对他说完下面的三句话。

“我得挂了，Kevin。今天晚上我想吃奶油焗意面，别放青豆。爱你。”

那个“你”字的尾音还没结束，电话就被毫不留情地切断了。Kilgrave什么也没机会说。

“不用去分局了，麻烦把我送去最近的超市。”Kilgrave对司机说。想了想，又补充道：“谢谢。”

他实在是被Hardy影响得不轻。

-

“第一阶段：否认。在这一阶段，悲伤的人拒绝相信或拒绝承认已经发生的事实。”

Hardy念道。讲义上画了一个摇手表示拒绝的小人。怎么忘记裁掉了，Hardy撇撇嘴，转身用马克笔在白板上写下了“否认”两个大字。笔有点没水了，于是他多描了几遍。看，这不是挺敬业。

“否认”粗粗地放在白板正中，覆盖着之前没擦干净的字迹，乍一看像刻上去的。

-

Kilgrave拎着买好的材料回家的时候天已经快黑了。他买了待煮的意面，鸡腿肉，奶油和一包熟青豆。又在冰箱里找到了上次没用完的半颗洋葱。开玩笑，Hardy不喜欢青豆他喜欢，面煮好以后一半加一半不加就是了，Kilgrave可不习惯受委屈。

他把意面丢进锅里煮着，自己搬了个椅子坐到旁边。椅子的软垫上还留着之前吃零食留下的饼干渣，他一边随手把渣子拂到地上，一边拨通了Hardy的电话。

响铃待接听的时候，他把话筒放远了些。和许多人一样，Kilgrave最不喜欢电话接通以前那套翻来覆去的音乐，他觉得那音乐重复得有些神经质了。或者是一直等不到接听的焦虑感让他变得神经质也说不定。

“我现在不在，有事请在哔声后留言。呃，哔。是这样吗。”Hardy的声音传过来。

“哔。”机械音传过来。

Kilgrave没留言，把电话挂断了。

他现在有点不高兴。Hardy怎么能不接他电话。Hardy不接电话时有发生，但那可是他的电话。在公务最多的时候Hardy会把办公室的电话线拔了，等着局长或者Miller一脸不爽地进来亲自给他播报过滤过的有效信息，那时候他都不会不接Kilgrave的电话，哪怕后者只不过是问问他在干嘛。

Hardy不可能不接他Kevin Thompson aka Kilgrave的电话。

兴许是刚抓住了Lee，正和Miller把人塞进车里呢。手机被他落在副驾驶了，所以没听见。想到这儿，Kilgrave宽心了些，去备其他的菜。

等等。

Hardy因为和Miller在一起所以不接他电话。

Kilgrave更不高兴了。

-

“第二阶段：愤怒。度过了‘否认’这个阶段后，人会变得愤怒……”

Hardy又转过身，在“否认”后面拉了个箭头，写上“愤怒”。愤怒他知道啊，老熟人了。每个没能抓捕凶手归案的早晨，他都是带着愤怒醒来的。那句歌怎么唱的，正义的怒火在我心里燃烧。

如果Kilgrave在他旁边，他肯定会翻个白眼纠正他。

“是复仇的怒火。你不听莫扎特吗。”

因为闲时间太多而博学多识还有超能力的作弊人会这么说。

明明是他脑子里尽想着复仇。Hardy擅自为这番不存在的对话做了结论，又在他的黑色小本本里写下“安排和Kevin父母见面”。画三个五角星。Lee的案子旁边有四个。

Hardy恨恨地盯着那四个五角星。

“在这一阶段要格外小心，找到合理的方式释放这种愤怒，不要转变为对自己或他人的伤害。”

讲义的下一句这么写道。

-

鸡肉被妥帖地塞进一个玻璃碗里。奶油已经融化得适当。

Kilgrave耐心地切着洋葱，一只手指戳了戳重拨键。

手机里依旧是一段恼人的音乐。

“我现在不在，有事请在……”

Kilgrave一把按掉了电话。

好啊，真有你的。

Kilgrave气得厉害，好你个Alec Hardy，真是对我越来越不上心了。你等着吧，今晚你的意面中心必藏一枚青豆。就是那种你看不见但是一口吃进去会在嘴里突然感觉到它的存在，这会儿你想吐吐不出想吞吞不掉，必须得嚼碎了吃。哈哈，想不到吧。

大仇即将得报，Kilgrave露出一个阴险的笑容，手下生风，把洋葱一劈两半。

洋葱给他这气势吓哭了，泪水滋了他满脸。

“淦！”

Kilgrave气得要命，一边洗手洗脸一边把他知道的脏话骂了个遍。反正Hardy不在家。

-

“第三阶段：协商。通常我们会希望奉献一些东西来改变已经发生的事实，值得一提的是，这只是人类希望一切如旧的表现。”

Hardy有点读烦了，反正也没人理他，他这是念给谁听呢。这会儿他起了点货真价实的摸鱼心思，低头看了看手机。出乎意料地没人给他发消息。Kilgrave那个黏人精，买到个喜欢的饼干都要给他连发三条短信，偏偏三条消息还都和饼干没半毛钱关系，得他堂堂一前分局探长自己去推理，推出来了才算完。

至于怎么推，回家观察沙发缝隙的饼干渣啊。

“Kevin我警告你，家里有你一个就够难搞的了，别给我养小动物。”Hardy指着饼干渣义正言辞。

“我哪里难搞，我都开始学做饭了，你会吗。”Kilgrave绝不服输，“你会吗你会吗！”

“我……我怎么不会！”Hardy突然想起了他的特色面包片。这不，还是有两把刷子的嘛。

Kilgrave也想到了他的特色面包片。同时还犹犹豫豫地想到了他的特色微波炉咖啡茶。

看看，连Hardy自己都知道他那微波炉咖啡茶不是什么人喝的东西。

“你会，那你倒是自己做午饭啊！”Kilgrave表情夸张，痛心疾首，“我不指望你能给我做点啥了，只要你能解决你自己的午饭，别让我天天跑……”

“打住打住。”当时还是探长的Hardy受不了这个，“我没时间做午饭。”

Kilgrave一副“我就说吧”的样子，挑眉看他。

“我们商量一下。”Hardy严肃地说。

Kilgrave理了理一丝褶皱都不存在的袖口，故意一副闲散样子等他说。

“一顿午饭，换一个，……”Hardy还是没脸把那四个字母的单词说出来。

Kilgrave把人领子拉到眼前，替他说了。

不过当时他们在分局Hardy的办公室里，四面透光，Hardy差点被他吓到心脏骤停。

-

洋葱终于还是被切好了。Kilgrave看了看时间。他刻意放慢了速度，防止洋葱再给他表演惊喜炸裂。这会儿面已经煮得断生，他把面条耐心地捞出来。本来他可以多煮一会儿，然后直接装盘完事。但今天晚上他想再加几个步骤。反正Hardy还没回来。

想到这儿，Kilgrave皱了皱眉。腾出手又拨了一次电话。

音乐还在自娱自乐。

“我现在不……”

挂断。

要是有快进键能直接跳到Hardy接他电话的那一刻，不管付出什么他都愿意换。本来他一开始除了那个要命功能也是一无所有。让他用他的控制能力交换他也干，反正这能力现在也不让用了。

面盛出来了，装了一大锅。Kilgrave把配料铺上去，又挤上厚厚的两层奶油。

管他呢，他不在乎热量，Hardy过几天要去装起搏器，多点热量挺好。

这么想着，他又从冰箱剪开两袋芝士融进去。

-

“第四阶段：沮丧。这是五个阶段中最难度过的关口。你可能会觉得一切都是你的错，而这是对你的惩罚。即使是从那些以往可以让你获得满足感的事物中，你也无法再感受到快乐和满足。”

Hardy发现他忘了写第三条，好在也没人注意。他迅速地写上协商两字，又在后面追加了一个沮丧。

他现在是真心实意地想走了。兢兢业业的人民公仆此刻只想翘班去抓坏人。Hardy想着Miller随时可能找到新的证据，Lee也随时可能拔腿就跑。Claire一副Alec救我我不想被Lee搞只想被你搞呜呜呜的可怜样子，实际上可不就在那等着仙人跳。不过Lee跑的话她跟不跟着还是两码事，毕竟Lee的嫌疑一敲定，Claire也就成了自由的小精灵。想到这儿Hardy不知怎么还有点为Lee难过，毕竟人看起来是真心喜欢Claire，不远千里来——

不对不对。Hardy对自己摇摇头，Lee过来找她更可能是为了封口也说不定。囚徒最不喜欢的就是囚徒困境，得先串通好两个人都死不承认才行。

Hardy又得意起来。这就是当凶手必然会出现的纰漏。多疑。太紧张。一个风吹草动都会觉得是指向自己，所以才会做些欲盖弥彰的无用功。

他在脑子里又过了一遍之前收集的线索，越想越觉得Lee的动向怎么看也是乱了节奏，只感觉破案有望，又一扬手，在悲伤后面加了个重重的感叹号！

台底下有个学生低头看手机脖子不舒服，仰了仰头，正看见那个感叹号张牙舞爪，可给他吓了一跳。

-

又过了十分钟。

再不焗口感就变了。Kilgrave把面塞进烤箱里。

Hardy怎么还不回来，都要赶不上热的了。

Kilgrave第四次拨号，这次几乎没抱希望。

“我……”

一个音他都能听出来他现在有事不在，接电话的是个语音信箱。Kilgrave才不要给语音信箱通电话。

但他真的要不耐烦了。

Kilgrave一个人坐在沙发上，身后是烤箱冷静的嗡鸣。他听了一会儿，伸手拿了遥控器打开电视。烤箱到了时候自己就会停。他看会儿电视就会忘记时间，最好看得睡着，这样一觉醒来Hardy就在他身边了。

电视里没什么好看的节目。综艺主持人刻意的大笑被他切掉，泡沫剧里面容扭曲的男女主被他切掉，动物世界在播企鹅群里有间谍，他看了看，觉得这主持人声音莫名耳熟，又想不起来在哪听过，想烦了，扬手切掉。

这一切就切换到了新闻频道。晚上九点半可不就该新闻联播。主持人面容严肃地讲着小镇舆情，右上角的小方框里一片混乱。

Kilgrave眯起眼睛。这个小方框里的人他有点眼熟。那不是，那个，那个记者，叫什么来着。

Oliver！

什么时候轮到他在这儿报导了？

“我现在正在犯人抓捕的现场，刚刚桑德布鲁克案得到了指向嫌犯的有力证据……”

Kilgrave看见他就来气，遥控器就在手里，他却没按下去。不知道为什么，一种奇怪的感觉捏紧了他的心脏，他手上一点力气都没有，既不能切掉频道，也不能关掉电源。

“嫌犯Ashworth先生在机场被……”

“本次抓获与陈案重启相隔不到……”

“可以说正是在场警探的及时判断……”

“负责抓捕的Miller探员……”

“虽遭遇激烈反抗……”

“参与本次行动的队员无一受伤……”

“但是编外成员，此次最先制止了嫌犯出境的前探长Alec Hardy在行动中不幸……”

后面的内容什么也听不清了。Kilgrave眨着眼睛看着摇晃的镜头里Miller探员双眼血红，以他从没见过的凶狠姿态把Lee撞在警车边缘。没有人上前制止这一出格行为。Lee的袖口和前襟沾了血。喷溅式血迹。只有……

Kilgrave看不清了，也想不动了。他茫然地睁着眼睛，试图等着眼前的这片灰黑自行消散。

刚刚溅进他眼睛里的洋葱汁后知后觉地发挥作用，刺激着泪腺，眼泪浇了他满脸。

-

“第五阶段：接受。”

Hardy松了口气，挥笔要写下最后两个字。

-

Kilgrave在灰黑的视野中不知怎么摸到了他的手机。Hardy给他买的。通讯录只有Hardy一个人。聊天记录只有Hardy一个人。

他随便摸了一个按键按下去，拨出了Hardy的电话号码。

-

“哎？”

接受的第一个字母还没写完，笔就没水了，在白板上留下浅灰色的印痕。

Hardy一愣。不应当啊。于是他又试了一次。

-

“我……”

挂断。重拨。

-

“第五阶段：接受。”

Hardy又试了一次，还是写不出来。

-

重拨。

-

写不出来。

-

重拨。

-

Hardy对着笔尖哈了口气。嗯，会留下DNA的。他没头没尾地想。

-

重拨。

-

……还是写不出来。

-

重拨。重拨。重拨。

“我现在不在，有事请在哔声后留言。呃，哔。是这样吗。”

“我现在不在，有事请在哔声后留言。呃，哔。是这样吗。”

“我现在不在，有事请在哔声后留言。呃，哔。是这样吗。”

-

Hardy重重叹了口气，转身对着人群。

“有谁带马克笔了吗，请问？”

-

完整地按下号码。

-

“我好像带了。”

一个声音在门口响起。

Hardy和一票学生一起看过去，一个和他们讲师长得九分相似的男人站在门口，身穿一袭紫色西装，左手拎着一个保温盒，右手举着一支马克笔。

-

拨号。

-

Hardy露出一个笑容。台下的学员们头回见臭脸前探长笑，一时间全员震撼，也不划水了，纷纷抬头直愣愣地盯着看。

于是他们不苟言笑脾气暴躁的讲师在众目睽睽之下缓缓丢下手里的马克笔，擅离职守走到教室门口，接过男人手里那支，眼神交错就差当众接吻。

-

等待接通的时候，烤箱叮地响了。Kilgrave浑身一颤，举着手机从沙发里站起来，空手从烤箱里拿出了焗面。面焗得正好，不软不硬，香气扑鼻，满满一大锅，正好够两个人吃。从烤箱端到厨房桌子上的过程中在他手里烫起一排水泡，紫人跟没感觉似的。

厨房桌子上有两副餐具。两个空盘。一包青豆。

-

Hardy拿着Kilgrave递给他的那支新笔，手上一用力，白板黑字，行云流水。

“第五阶段：接受。”

-

他把青豆倒进了整锅的意面里。

-END


End file.
